Ciel Lost a Bet? giftfic
by MarsInsane
Summary: Ciel lost a bet to Lau and has to wear a ridiculous costume. SxC Lemon. crossdressing


M-RATED VERSION Warning: YAOI GUYXGUY SHOTACON

You've been warned.

This is for Tenki-chan on DA because she is awesome. Based on one of her pics. ^.^

I had to do research for this and the dates would actually make this accurate. The game they play came out in 1892 and the anime/manga takes place around 1890-1902 because Queen Victoria died in 1901.

Ciel-Lost a Bet?

Ciel stared at the board blankly. Inside he was wailing. He lost a game to Lau, thus losing a bet to the man. He knew the man liked to make bets and thought that the one the man came up with was quite tame compared to some other bets he's heard about. But what was being held in front of him would shred his pride apart. Let's start at the beginning.

Lau and Ranmau suddenly appeared in his study without any announcement whatsoever, as usual. Ciel looked at the pair with a bored expression already used to them. He just went back to work but had to acknowledge them when Lau started complaining about no hospitality.

"What do you want Lau?" Ciel asked not looking up from his work.

"Well something to drink would be nice but I wanted to play a game with the Earl if he would indulge me." Lau said smiling the whole time with his eyes closed. Ciel looked up slowly at Lau.

"What kind of game?" Ciel asked staring at the man suspiciously.

"Just a simple board game. Nothing life threatening Earl." Lau stated airily as Ranmau held up a box, the contents of the box rattling a little. Ciel contemplated working, or playing a game with Lau. His more childish side won out. He pulled the rope by his desk to get Sebastian's attention. When he looked back at Lau the man had already set up a table with two seats in front of his desk. He heard a knock at the door as he sat down.

"You rang young master?" Sebastian said, letting himself in. He frowned a little is disapproval that his master was playing a game instead of working.

"Hello Sebastian. Would you like to play as well? This game can have up to six players." Lau said smiling towards Sebastian.

"Thank you but I don't believe that is why the young master has summoned me." Sebastian said. Ciel stared at the board as Ranmau set it up. He had no idea what it was. He looked over at Sebastian when his butler coughed a little to get his attention.

"Lau said he was thirsty. I would have left you alone but Lau would've complained like a child until he got something." Ciel stated blandly.

"How mean Earl. I don't complain. Ciel's so mean to me." Lau said hugging Ranmau as if he was a child looking for comfort. Ranmau just stared like she always did but patted the man's head anyway. Sebastian smiled a bit and bowed towards Ciel, leaving the room to get refreshments for the guests.

"What is this game anyway?" Ciel asked. He picked up one of the pieces and examined it. It was just a yellow marble. Lau plucked the marble out of the boy's hand and placed it back in the slot on the board.

"This game is called Stern-Halma*." Lau said pleasantly. Ciel stared at the board that was in the shape of a star. In each star point laid ten marbles. Each star point was of different marbles. The blue marble group was sitting in front of him while the green marbles were in front of Lau. "The point of the game is to move the marbles in front of you to the opposite side in as few moves as possible. I will also try to move my marbles onto your side. So you'll want to block me while also moving your pieces. Now obviously the first few turns you'll have to move a piece one slot at a time like so." Lau took one of his green marbles and put it in a slot then moved it to another making it zig zag a bit since the slots weren't in a straight line. "But like with checkers you can skip over a piece to move it to another slot. Unlike checkers you do not move the marble off the board." Lau demonstrated by taking another green marble and making it hop over the other green marble he put out. "Skipping a marble is not limited to your own color. I can do it with yours as well. So that's why this game is a strategy game. I thought you'd enjoy it for that. Any questions?" Lau ended his explanation and put his marbles back at the starting spot. Sebastian had entered with tea and biscuits as Lau was explaining and stood behind Ciel's chair to hear the rest of it.

"No, I understand how it works. Don't go easy on me because I'm a beginner." Ciel glared at the Chinese man. Lau just smiled pleasantly.

"I wouldn't dream of that. Earl wouldn't like me then. I couldn't bare that." Lau said sounding depressed but everyone knew he was acting. "But I shall let you go first." Ciel nodded and the game got underway. They played a few games, Ciel losing but not spectacularly. In fact he was getting better with each play. After about the fourth game Sebastian stepped in.

"Young master. I am afraid you will have to finish up because you still have a lot of work to do and you have been playing for a few hours now." Sebastian said looking at his trusty pocket watch. Ciel frowned at his butler but nodded to indicate he understood. Lau frowned as well because he was having fun.

"Well since this is the last game the Earl can play maybe we should make it more interesting." Lau said. Ciel looked at Lau calculatingly. "Just a little wager between gentlemen." Ciel raised an eyebrow and kept from saying 'What gentlemen?' "I know how you always throw away invitations to parties unless they are important to your business. But I would like it if you came to one of my parties. So if I win you will attend one and Ranmau and I get to pick out your outfit." Ciel considered it. He didn't want to go to one of Lau's parties. He'd rather breathe the horrible smell of London air than the opium smoke induced air at Lau's. He wasn't sure how he'd feel letting them choose his outfit but it wouldn't be too horrible, he hoped. "Don't worry Earl, it will be an outdoor affair." Lau said seeming to read the Earl's thoughts. Ciel then thought, what the hell, he'd get something out of it if, no, when he won.

"Alright but if I win then I get to have a favor from you that I can call on whenever I need." Ciel said holding his hand out.

"But don't I help the Earl out when he asks?" Lau pouted but grabbed Ciel's hand and shook it.

"Only if it suits you and only when I pry it out. Let's play." Ciel said dully.

And he lost.

"Oh ho. seems I win Earl. My party is tomorrow night. I have a costume already for you." Ciel just pouted at that but it was what Lau and Ranmau brought out that made him wail inside. It was a cute maid's dress cut to above the knee making it absolutely scandalous.** The color was an aqua blue but the sleeves and matching apron were a navy blue. The thigh high socks and elbow length gloves were white but had a light blue hem. The bow that tied at the neck was also white.

"Why on earth do you have that with you? Were you so confident I would lose?" Ciel said angrily. When he was upset he showed it through anger.

"Of course not. If you did lose then this would've been for Ranmau." Lau said frowning at the Earl as Ranmau gave the outfit to Sebastian. Ciel looked at the dress one more time then looked back at Lau.

"It is in my size!" Ciel said.

"Yes but I would've still had Ranmau try it on." Lau said nodding to himself. Ciel glanced at Ranmau who returned to her spot on Lau's lap and blushed at the thought of the woman trying to fit in the dress. He could barely picture it. "Although since it is a costume party and I encouraged a lot of people to wear clothing of the opposite gender, you'll probably not be the only maid. Maybe Sebastian could think of something to give it something extra." Lau's eyes opened briefly to look at the butler and Sebastian saw the mischievous look in the other man's eyes.

"You are too kind to think a butler like me will come up with something. But I am one hell of a butler." Sebastian bowed a little towards Lau while Ciel glared at the Chinese man.

"Well I should let the Earl get back to running his company. It was fun. Maybe we'll play another time soon." Ranmau stood up followed by Lau and they both headed towards the door.

"Your game?" Ciel asked looking at the game still in front of him.

"A gift for the young Earl. Maybe you can start manufacturing it, it hasn't taken off yet, so be the first." Lau waved without looking back. Sebastian shut the door behind the guests while still holding Ciel's outfit for tomorrow night. Ciel stared at the game in front of him and started thinking while Sebastian smiled a little indulgently at his scheming master.

-Next evening after Lau's party-

Ciel was in his carriage on the way back home with his butler sitting in front of him both thinking about what happened that evening.

No one paid undue attention to Ciel at Lau's party but did comment on how adorable the boy looked, making Ciel's pride as a man curl up in a corner and cry. People also said how adding the extra features to his costume made it more unique than other ones there. What were the extra features added? A frilly maid's headband of blue with black cat ears attached and a black cats tale attached to the skirt of the dress, compliments of his cat-obsessed butler. When he was forced to try the dress on he glared at his butler. He thought he looked ridiculous. Sebastian tried to ignore Ciel's glare but with the cat ears on his head he looked too much like an angry kitten. Sebastian was very tempted to hug Ciel and coo at him but knew that wasn't wise.

Ciel admitted to himself the party was quite tasteful and he even managed to make some good contacts and investors for his company but he'd never tell that to Lau. He felt the carriage slow and the driver tell the horses to stop. Sebastian exited the cab first and then helped Ciel down the steps. Ciel held out his hand but kept one hand in front of him to hold the skirt down. He wouldn't admit it but he liked the tale on the back of the dress because he knew the tale would keep the skirt down and not because he liked the tale for any other reason. Sebastian opened the front door for Ciel. Once the door was closed behind them Ciel tore the headband off his head and headed for the stairs.

"Honestly master. I took time and care to make that for you." Sebastian scolded lightly as he followed his master with a lit candelabrum. He had to light it as it was quite late and the other servants had gone to bed. They knew better then to leave a lit candle when no one was around. He made sure they knew better.

"I don't care. I felt ridiculous the whole night." Ciel said angrily. He opened his bedroom door and walked towards his bed, kicking the blue-heeled shoes he wore off on the way. He then turned to Sebastian with a huff and held out his arms.

"Get me out of this outfit now." Ciel ordered Sebastian. Sebastian frowned but put the candelabrum down on the nightstand next to Ciel's bed.

"I thought the young master was the most wonderfully and tastefully dressed person at the party." Sebastian, instead of starting to undo the ties on the boy's outfit, put the headband he made for the boy back on his head. Ciel felt his eye twitch with annoyance.

"Tasteful? The shortness is absolutely scandalous. If clients saw me wearing this the entire Phantomhive name would be tarnished." Ciel glared at Sebastian and went to take the headband off again but Sebastian caught his hand.

"This is true young master. It annoyed me to see you outside your room wearing this in front of others." Sebastian said. He then took off one of his gloves with his teeth and let it drop to the floor. "I believe I should be the only one privileged to see you like this." He then caressed Ciel's cheek with his ungloved hand, making Ciel gape at him for what he said and what he was doing.

"Sebastian. What are you doing?" Ciel asked coldly fighting the blush from appearing on his face. Of course Sebastian noticed that especially when the blush darkened when he removed the boy's eye patch.

"Why, I am getting young master out of his outfit, just as ordered." Sebastian whispered. He wrapped an arm around Ciel while removing his other glove with his teeth, and then wrapped that arm around the boy as well bringing Ciel into a hug. Ciel blushed hiding his face in Sebastian's chest and felt the ties loosening on his dress. Sebastian untied the apron last and pulled away. He untied the bow around Ciel's neck, holding the ribbon in his teeth, then pushed the shoulders of the dress over Ciel's shoulders, and then slid the sleeves off his, now by his sides, arms. The dress and apron slid down easily to pool around Ciel's feet. Sebastian took the ribbon out of his mouth and tied it back around Ciel's neck. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at that. He was about to say something but Sebastian cut him off by lifting him up bridal style and laying him on top of his bed covers.

"Sebas-tian!" Ciel started to say and then squeaked the end of his name when his butler hovered a few inches away from his face. Sebastian smiled sweetly as he lifted one of Ciel's gloved arms. As he peeled the glove away he kissed the bare skin revealed making Ciel gulp. Sebastian gave the same treatment to the other arm making Ciel start to squirm. Once the gloves were off Sebastian set them to the side. He was tempted to tie his master up with them but he didn't want Ciel to order him to stop due to not having any control. Ciel was giving Sebastian a look like he'd never seen something like him before. Sebastian smirked and leaned forward to kiss the boy. Ciel froze not knowing what to do since he had never kissed anyone and he wasn't expecting to kiss his butler. Sebastian just coaxed him into kissing back.

As Sebastian was kissing Ciel, he let his hands wander. Ciel gasped when Sebastian's fingers ran over his nipples. Sebastian took the opportunity to invade Ciel's mouth with his tongue but kept toying with the boy's nipples. Ciel's brow furrowed as a tongue was introduced to his mouth. He was shaking from the pleasure his nipples were receiving and was squirming from it and the kiss. Sebastian pulled away to let Ciel breath, licking away the strand of saliva that kept their mouths connected. Ciel panted and stared at his butler with blurry eyes.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed the corner of Ciel's panting mouth and worked his way down the boy's chin and neck. He left sucking kisses on the boy's neck but bit into the boy's collarbone making Ciel suck in air. Sebastian laved the spot with his tongue and then worked his mouth down to one of Ciel's hardened nipples. He stared at the bud for a little bit watching the chest in front of him quiver. He looked up at Ciel to see the boy's eyes staring at him almost pleadingly. He smirked and licked the bud very lightly. Ciel breathed out and arched a bit into Sebastian. Sebastian then wrapped his lips around the bud and sucked. Ciel let out a surprised moan, arching his back even more into Sebastian's mouth. Ciel felt Sebastian give a smug grin against his chest making him bite his lip to stifle any other noises trying to escape. Sebastian reveled in the challenge Ciel unknowingly set. He then kissed his way over to the neglected nipple. Ciel covered his mouth with one hand while his other clenched the duvet below him. He couldn't control his body from not arching into his butler's talented mouth.

Sebastian kissed down the boy's stomach, feeling the muscles contract under his lips and tongue. He reached the hem of Ciel's short underpants and instead of taking them off he kissed the cloth covered bulge hidden in the pants. Ciel gasped and snapped his gaze down to the man in between his legs. Sebastian brought a hand up and pushed the heel of his palm against the bulge. Ciel groaned into his hand and his eyes rolled back in pleasure, while his hips started to thrust into Sebastian's hand.

"Come now young master. Let me hear you." Sebastian whispered against Ciel's inner thigh, letting the boy rut against his hand while he reached up and pulled the boy's hand away from his mouth. Ciel's panting immediately filled the room. Sebastian sat up and looked down at his panting master. Ciel's eyes were hooded, the cat ear headband on his head was tilted to the side, there was a healthy flush on his face, his lips were slightly bruised from the kiss and open letting pants escape, the bow was still tied around the slender neck but was twisted to the side, a red mark was on Ciel's collarbone, his nipples were perked, his chest was heaving, he still had on the pants, and he was still wearing the white socks.

As Sebastian was memorizing the image in front of him he was stroking the boy's legs and stomach. Once he realized Ciel was coming out of the pleasured haze he caressed the bulge in Ciel's pants and lifted a leg up. Ciel gave a quiet moan but clamped a hand over his mouth again. Sebastian sighed and again thought about tying the boy up. Instead he took off his jacket and dress shirt, leaving his top half bare, and pried Ciel's hand away to then place the hand on his chest. Ciel stared at his hand on Sebastian's chest as Sebastian went about getting rid of Ciel's pants. Once Ciel realized he was naked, ignoring the socks, he tried to clamp his legs shut but Sebastian was in the way. Sebastian smiled and leaned down to silence the child before Ciel said anything. He ended up rubbing his confined arousal against Ciel's unclothed one. Ciel's arms and legs automatically wrapped around Sebastian as his body rubbed against Sebastian's. Sebastian's surprised groan was covered by Ciel's louder one.

Ciel started rubbing against his butler enthusiastically making Sebastian make the kiss almost desperate but he pulled away when he felt Ciel about to cum. "Now now, young master. Let's not ruin the real fun before it begins." Sebastian said a little breathily. Ciel whined in the back of his throat and tried to pull Sebastian back down on him. Sebastian controlled himself from kissing the boy and thrusting into the very willing body underneath him. Instead he leaned down and kissed the boy's nose, making Ciel whine in annoyance, and then reached into the nightstand to pull out a jar of oil that was used to help relax Ciel after a mission from the Queen. Sebastian thought to himself that he was still using this to relax Ciel only in a more perverted way. He opened it, dipped his fingers in, and then moved back over Ciel. Ciel was staring at him but looked at the jar curiously. Sebastian brought his mouth closer to Ciel's and said quietly, "Curiosity killed the cat." He then kissed Ciel and rubbed an oiled finger against the boy's puckered entrance. Ciel squirmed away from the finger but Sebastian's tongue effectively distracted the boy, allowing Sebastian's finger to enter. Ciel didn't react until the second finger. His muscles clamped around the invading fingers and he almost bit Sebastian's tongue. Sebastian pulled away and attacked other areas of Ciel to distract him. "Relax master or it will hurt more than it needs to."

"What are you doing?" Ciel stuttered and panted out, relaxing to let the fingers in. He tensed again at the stretch but relaxed once more. It wasn't too bad, odd but not horrible. It wasn't until the third finger that it turned horrible. The third finger hurt.

"I am getting you ready for the real fun. Just bare with the pain for a bit, the pleasure will be well worth it." Sebastian said, seeing the pain flit across the boy's face as he introduced a third finger. He brought his mouth closer to the flagging erection and licked up the underside. He then wrapped his lips around the tip and applied light suction. Ciel was torn between pain and pleasure. The pain suddenly disappeared when Sebastian hit something in him that sent pleasure like a bolt of lightning up his spine. Sebastian smirked around the pulsing length in his mouth and continued to stretch the boy, hitting the pleasure spot every so often. Once Sebastian felt the boy was ready he removed his fingers, making Ciel moan at the loss, and undid his confining pants. Once he freed himself he reached over for more oil to coat him self.

Ciel looked down at Sebastian's member as the man coated himself with oil and his breath caught in his throat. There was no way that was going to fit. Sebastian saw the panicked look on the boy's face and leant down to kiss him repeatedly until he calmed down.

"Remember how good my fingers felt on that spot inside you young master?" Sebastian asked against Ciel's lips. Ciel took a bit to register the question but when he did he nodded shyly. "Imagine how good it will feel with something larger than my fingers." Ciel gulped but squirmed in pleasure making Sebastian smirk and kiss him one last time. Sebastian pulled away and grabbed one of the pillows next to Ciel. He encouraged Ciel to arch up so he could place the pillow under the boy's hips. Sebastian knew it would be easier for Ciel if he took the boy from behind but he wanted to see Ciel's face as he was pleasured.

Ciel was panting and he didn't know if it was from fear or excitement. He stopped thinking a while ago and just let himself feel. Ciel felt Sebastian lift one of his legs and then a blunt object at his entrance. "Just relax and breathe young master." Sebastian said quietly as he positioned himself. After a few heart pounding seconds Sebastian finally pushed in. He got halfway in until Ciel clenched painfully around him. Sebastian looked at the boy's face and saw it scrunched up in pain. He leaned down and licked the boy's lips to get him to stop biting so hard. Ciel opened eyes hazy with pain but let go of his bottom lip to kiss Sebastian. The kiss relaxed Ciel enough that Sebastian could push the rest of the way in. Once fully seated in Ciel he let the boy get used to him.

Sebastian stroked the boy's flagging erection, making Ciel tense around him but then relax. He then ran his other hand up Ciel's stomach and pinched each one of his nipples, making the boy exhale. Sebastian leaned down once again to kiss the boy into relaxing even more.

Ciel felt very full. He felt so full it hurt. He was amazed Sebastian was able to fit but he wanted to tell Sebastian to get out. It hurt more than he thought it would. Once Sebastian started moving his hands on his body though it was a little more bearable. When Sebastian pinched his nipples making him breath out he realized he hadn't been breathing. Breathing relaxed him even more, plus Sebastian kissing him helped.

Sebastian started to rock his hips little by little, barely pulling out and pushing back in. After doing this a few times he finally started to pull out more and thrust back in gently. He didn't want to hurt the boy and ruin the chances of this happening again. Of course he ignored the fact that he didn't wait to be told to move by the boy. He broke the kiss and looked down at his young master as he made his thrusts longer and deeper but still gentle.

"Does it feel good young master?" Sebastian asked teasingly as Ciel's eyes were glazed over in pleasure and he kept releasing little noises. The boy managed to snap out of it to glare at Sebastian but Sebastian aimed for the boy's prostate to return the pleasured look to his eyes.

Ciel arched up and moaned when Sebastian did that but with the way Sebastian was moving it wasn't enough. He opened his mouth to tell the demon to do something but all that escaped were pants and mewls. So he tried looking at his butler trying to convey the message with his eyes.

Sebastian already knew what Ciel wanted but he was enjoying the way Ciel looked. It was very rare to see his master look at him pleadingly and he didn't mind commenting on it. "Young master looks absolutely divine when he's being submissive." Sebastian said smiling down at Ciel. Ciel closed his eyes and went to cover his face with one of his hands when his wrist was caught. He opened his eyes and saw Sebastian's hand wrapped around his wrist, so he just glared at the demon. "Oh? It seems that young master has gotten used to the pleasure. Perhaps he can articulate what it is he wants?" Sebastian didn't let go of the wrist and he didn't stop his gentle rhythm.

Ciel kept glaring at the demon but knew he was issued a sort of challenge. So he gathered his wits about him and forced the word out of his mouth. "More." He grit out quietly.

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear that." Sebastian said pretending to be confused which infuriated the boy. Sebastian placed Ciel's captured hand on the bed. Ciel clenched his released hand into the duvet once more.

"I said more~" He started to demanded but ended up drawing out the word 'more' into a moan because Sebastian decided to strike his prostate at that moment.

"Ah so you would like more? More what? You must be specific unless you want to leave the choice up to me?" Sebastian said. Ciel looked at the demon and saw his eyes slightly glowing. Even though he knew his butler wouldn't do anything to harm him he still wanted to retain as much control as possible.

"Move faster!" Ciel blurted out before Sebastian decided to take things into his own hands. Sebastian's eyes didn't stop glowing and if anything he looked happy to receive that order.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian pulled almost all the way out of the boy, waited a second and then slammed into him setting a faster pace. Not as fast as he wanted but it was the boy's first time. He certainly didn't want to break him.

When Sebastian slammed into him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Ciel couldn't think straight because it felt too good. He felt as if he was melting into the bed yet he felt as if he was going to explode.

Sebastian looked down at his master and realized the boy was on the edge. He didn't want the boy to cum now but in the long run it would be better. He wasn't close to cumming yet.

With the way Ciel's cat ears were practically on the side of his head, the way his cheeks were flushed, the moans and mewls he was emitting, and the warmth and tightness of him made Sebastian more aroused than when doing this with any other human. It made him wonder if he would feel this aroused if Ciel wasn't wearing the cat ears. So without losing his rhythm he plucked the headband off the boy's head and dropped it on the floor. No, he was still highly aroused. Especially when Ciel looked at him and tried saying his name.

"Sebastian." Ciel finally managed to moan out as he lifted a hand to reach out for the demon. He didn't know why but his body just moved. Sebastian leaned down and Ciel wrapped both arms around the man. That was the last coherent thing he remembered because once he was pressed against the man white filled his vision and he felt as if he was flying.

When Ciel moaned out his name Sebastian nearly moaned in delight. Ciel was definitely a deliciously divine creature. And when Ciel reached out for him who was he to deny this sinful creature. So he leaned down and suddenly had a Ciel attached to him. A second after he felt the arms wrap around his neck, they suddenly tightened. He felt the boy's muscles tighten which made him stop thrusting. He moaned at the squeezing of the boy's already tight entrance and registered the wetness on his stomach. He pulled away from Ciel once he felt the boy relax and watched as he flopped onto the bed staring at the ceiling in a daze. He gave the boy a couple seconds to enjoy the euphoria before he tried to bring him back to earth.

"Young master that was rude of you cumming without me." Sebastian said while rubbing the boy's belly and smearing cum around. Ciel's head slowly turned towards him but the boy was still trying to swim to the surface of his foggy mind. "But it is to be expected. You are new to this and I am one hell of a demon." Sebastian said airily. He brought the hand that was rubbing Ciel's belly up to his face and licked his fingers. "Of course sweet, as expected of one that eats sweets all day." He thought that would get some sort of reaction out of the boy.

Sebastian looked back down at Ciel and saw the boy was about to fall asleep. This made him frown. Usually he'd be ecstatic when he wore his partner out but this time he wanted a happy ending too. So without further ado he started to thrust into the boy again. He started out slow but when he saw Ciel look at him with wide eyes he grinned and sped up gradually to the pace he was at before.

Ciel was enjoying the haze around him and felt so sleepy. He could hear the deep hum of Sebastian's voice but he couldn't make out what the man was saying. The sound was just lulling him to sleep faster. When he was on the edge of falling asleep he felt something pull out of him and then thrust back in. That woke him up. He finally realized Sebastian was still in him and was moving. When he looked at his butler the man grinned and sped up his thrusts. He moaned in either dismay or pleasure, he wasn't sure. But he did cover his face with his arms.

Sebastian thought Ciel covering his face was cute so he let him. He looked down and saw the renewed erection of the boy. He moved his pace up a little bit while he started to play with the boy's cock and balls. Ciel immediately arched up, his hands moving back to the bed.

"Oh? You're even more sensitive now." Sebastian stated as he rubbed his fingers against the tip. He looked up at Ciel's face and practically came from the way the boy looked. Ciel's face was scrunched as if in pain even though he was in pleasure. "Is this too much for you young master?" Sebastian asked breathily. He removed his hand from the boy's cock, placing his hands on the boy's hips, and just sped up his thrusts.

Sebastian was panting lightly which surprised himself but he could feel himself right on the edge of climax. He looked down at Ciel who was still panting and emitting weak moans. He angled himself and hit the boy's prostate and observed as Ciel arched his back and a few drops of ejaculate left the boy as he climaxed again. Of course the clenching of the muscles was what threw him over the edge. It came as a bit of a surprise to him. He felt himself thrust erratically and then stilled as he filled Ciel with his cum. He didn't know how long he sat there filling Ciel but he didn't really care.

Sebastian finally came back to himself and realized he was still in Ciel and still sitting on his knees. He apparently threw his head back because he was staring at the ceiling so he moved his gaze down to look at his unconscious master. Ciel was still panting but his breathing was evening out. His stomach was covered with drying and still wet cum. Sebastian knew he had to clean his master up but he'd give himself a minute to memorize the scene.

Sebastian slowly pulled out of the boy and sat back. He watched as his cum oozed out of his master's body. He practically purred at the sight. He was amazed at the amount that came out. It made a nice sized puddle on the duvet. It was quite obscene and Sebastian's eyes were taking it in greedily. Although he was a little worried. He had never cum in a human before. He wondered if there were any adverse effects in doing so.

Once the show was over, he leaned over and licked Ciel's belly, tasting the boy's sweet cum. Ciel twitched slightly and curled up on his side. Sebastian saw him shiver so he quickly cleaned himself up, regretfully wiped Ciel clean, replaced the soiled duvet, dressed Ciel, and tucked him in. He debated on whether he should leave the ribbon on around the boy's neck and decided to take it off. He didn't want his master to accidentally strangle himself in sleep. He gathered Ciel's clothing and with a quick kiss to the boy's temple he left the room.

On the way to the laundry room Sebastian thought to himself 'The saying goes curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back. Apparently in this case satisfaction made the cat pass out.' Sebastian smiled to himself and then thought of ways he could increase the boy's stamina because now that he had a taste he wanted more.

*Stern Halma was the original name. We all know it as Chinese checkers.

A few people asked for the pic so here's the link, just get rid of the spaces. http:/ tenki-chan. deviantart .com /#/d2vyimk


End file.
